


The Little Raven

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, His name is so hard to spell, I need to finish the ones I have, Kaecilius needs more love, Love Triangle, MCU chracters, Romance, Why no love for Kaecilius, Wow look another story, idk - Freeform, maybe smut, mentor, strange, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaecilius is the master of the mystic arts. One day, he meets you, the new apprentice. He finds himself in something he didn't expect to be in.





	1. A walk does a person good.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be writing another one when I have to update my other fics. Why do I do this to myself? There seems to be a lack of Kaecilius fics and he's a good character if written correctly.

If Kaecilius would be asked to describe himself, he would say  _ambitious_ _. Calculating. Brilliant._

That wasn't the case when he arrived at Kamar-Taj. He was arrogant and definitely had an inflated ego. The man chuckled to himself as he thought of his past self. Kaecilius was sitting in a large study room. _His_ room, to be specific. He loved it here. The books on the shelf always had something to teach him and no one would disturb him, unless they wanted to die.

Reaching the end of the book, the man closed it and put it back on the shelf. Kaecilius wasn't one for sitting around and not doing anything, he left his study room to take a quick walk outside. 

It was nice. The weather was warm and there are barely any clouds in the sky. The view from Kamar-Taj was beautiful and he enjoyed watching the sun rise and set. You might even see the stars if you looked up at night.

"Ah, Master Kaecilius. How nice to see you."

A female voice interrupted his thoughts. He realized that the voice belonged to the Ancient One.

"It is nice to see you too, Ancient One. I figured it might do me good if I stretched my legs. Staying inside doesn't do well for a person's health."

"Health is very important, if I must say. I am showing our new student around. Why don't you introduce yourself, my dear?"

He didn't notice you standing next to her. 

"Hello, Master Kaecilius. My name is (y/n)."

Kaecilius found himself staring and taking your features in with his eyes. He looked away right as you stared back. Quickly regaining his posture, he cleared his throat.

"It is very nice to meet you. If you need help with your studies, don't hesitate to ask me."


	2. A little help goes a long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Master Kaecilius for help with your studies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before he becomes evil :) It will eventually follow the movie plotline  
> I'm falling into the Mads Mikkelsen hole.

Magic was something that didn't come to you easily. The Ancient One told you to be patient but you were seriously doubting that. For the fifth time, the spell fizzes and dissapeared. Why was it so hard? You had the book, understood what it said, but it didn't work for you.

"Focus, (Y/N). This spell needs your full attention."

That's why you asked Master Kaecilius for help. 

"I am, Master Kaecilius. I really am. I don't understand why it's not working for me." 

The man searched his mind for a solution. 

"Perhaps the teaching method is not helping. I have just the thing you need." 

You watch as he reached for a hefty, thick book on the shelf. It is bound in leather and looks very old. He flips to the page with the spell and sets it down on the table. 

"This book contains alternate casting methods. Please refrain from destroying it, or the librarian will have my head." 

You muttered a thanks and look at the pages. As you read, you can feel something warm pulsing throughout your body. Perhaps it was the tea or the incense candles that caused that warm feeling.

Feeling more confident, you start casting the spell. You focus and tried to channel your energy into casting it. The magic circle on your palm is not fizzing, and is rotating slowly. It feels like eternity before anything happens. It looks like there is a faint outline of something standing on your palm. Suddenly, you feel a bit uneasy and everything looks a little blurry. 

"That is enough for today, (Y/N)." You feel his hands steady you as he guides you to a chair. 

"B-but it was just about to-" You protest but he cut you off. 

"It is dangerous to cast strong magic if you have a fragile body. Please wait here while I get some tea.  _And do not attempt any more magic._ " Resisting the urge to talk back, you wait for him to come back. The incense candles made you drowsy. You mind began to wander to the warm sensation you experienced a few moments ago. You dismissed it and gave in to the urge of resting your eyes for a little bit.

You didn't notice how he stared or stood close to you. And you certainly didn't notice how he sensed the warm feeling and stiffened. 

 A few moments later, Kaecilius found you resting your head on his desk, asleep. He took the time to take in your features and he smiled. 

_How adorable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts please! How do you feel about this pairing?


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ancient One has a few questions for Kaecilius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing uwu

"It seems that you have grown fond of (Y/N)." 

"Are you implying something, Ancient One?" 

Kaecilius took a sip of his tea. It was a strange question, one that he dismissed. Besides, how can he ever love someone when he belonged to Adria? Even though his wife is dead, he is loyal to her, and no one else.

"No, I am merely curious about the bond between you two. She spends much more time with you, then with me." 

"It is a teacher and student bond and nothing more." Why is the Ancient One still dwelling on the subject of romance? And why was she so curious? This is not like her.

"How is her training, Kaecilius?"

"She learns quickly. I sense untapped power within her."

"Do you think she will become a master under your teaching?" 

"Yes, without a doubt."

The Ancient One hummed. Perhaps Kaecilius could benefit from teaching a student. He is ambitious and a student might allow him to reflect on himself as a master.

She had peered into the future.

She knows what Kaecilius will be. 

But she had seen infinite possibilities of what his student will become.

Perhaps you will betray her and run off with him. Perhaps you may stop Kaecilius. She had seen a third possibility, but only a glimpse. 

She can only hope for the best.


	4. Practice makes perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you are wondering, reader refers to Kaecilius as "Master Kaecilius" when she speaks to him/another person. She calls him "Kaecilius" when thinking about him. It's more of a formal/mutual respect thing.
> 
> I might change the title of the story, it doesn't seem to fit very well.

The training grounds is empty, save for a pair of students practicing in a separate area. You can see the sun rising in the horizon and peeking over the clouds. It is early, and most of Kamar-Taj's inhabitants would still be sleeping. You woke up this early to get some training in before you meet Kaecilius today. You want to practice some of the skills you learned and hopefully impress your teacher. 

Despite learning curves, you had always been ambitious and eager to learn, which was something Kaecilius could not have fault with. You'd often remember him saying things like "Ambition is a gift for students" or something like that. Could it be considered wise advice? Not really, you didn't think he was  _that_ old.

In fact, he did look young. He towers over you, even if he leaned in and- Why were you thinking about that? It's not like you to daydream. You dismiss the thought and go back to what you were doing. You can feel your cheeks heat up and take a second to calm yourself down. 

_Deep breaths, (Y/N). Deep breaths._

You conjure a practice dummy. It looks lifelike, and is partially see through. It falls into some sort of stance, it's fist raised. 

Not wanting to let a practice dummy get the better of you, you punch first. 

You had to admit that you weren't that good at fighting. Need something fixed? Sure. Conjuring stuff? Definitely. But fighting? Absolutely not. If someone picked a fight with you, the most likely scenario would be you getting beat up. 

The dummy dodges your punch and steps to the right, as if saying,  _hehe, can't get me!_

Feeling annoyed, you were barely able to avoid the training dummy's (non existent) wrath, which makes you land backwards on the floor. The stone ground wasn't helping and you think there's going to be a bruise on your back there later. 

You'd been beaten by a training dummy, damn it.

"Practicing hard, I see."

A figure obstructs your view of the morning sky as you lie there on the ground. Kaecilius looks amused, with a faint smile on his face and holds out a hand for you to stand up. As he pulls you back up, you can feel his hands. They are rough but surprisingly smooth, and is gentle yet firm. You would have noticed more details but the sound of his voice snaps you out of your little daydream.

 "Perhaps you need a few pointers." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Strange and Karl Mordor is in the character tags because they will appear later in the story (very late). I might remove it, because it's going to be a long time before they show up.


	5. Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I update a lot and sometimes I don't. It's probably because of procrastination/busy schedule or something else. I read all of your comments even if I don't respond to all of them :)
> 
> I have a lot of free time this week so I'll be updating my fics. ^^
> 
> This story is not beta'd so there might be some mistakes.

"You seek Kamar Taj because you wish to restore your family."

"Yes."

"What would you do to bring them back?"

"Anything."

Kaecilius has seen the power the Ancient One keeps to herself. He has seen her shift reality and obliterate enemies. He remembered peering into the many dimensions as she revealed his magical proficiency during their first encounter.

The man felt raw power coursing through his veins whenever he borrowed power from other dimensions. 

It was something Kaecilius had never experienced before.

And it felt  _good._

Waving his arm in a circular motion, he cast a portal using the sling ring. Stepping through, Kaecilius found himself in the library.The shelves of books and ancient texts seem to tower over him. The library is dimly lit, except for the reading area. The shadows seem to grow and cast itself on the other walls with every footstep. 

Thankfully, the librarian didn't seem to be around. Kaecilius was looking for a special book. One that belonged to the Ancient One. Those were forbidden to the ordinary student, and even to him. 

Kaecilius shouldn't be doing doing this, but some part of him spurred him on. Peering around the corner, he watched as the librarian strolled out of sight. 

The sorcerer made his way to the hexagonal shelf. The books were locked and chained as some sort of security measure. It was difficult to see in the dark, but he saw the faded words on the cover of the book.

The Book of Cagliostro.

Somehow managing to unlock the chains, he flips through the pages of the Book of Cagliostro. Kaecilius can feel the arcane powers coursing through the pages. It would be criminal for this knowledge to be confined to a room. There are mentions of Dormammu and rituals on how to summon him. Taking them will be too risky, and Kaecilius was sure she would notice. 

Footsteps echo throughout the library, which belongs to no one but the librarian. Quickly locking the book again, the master hides behind a tall shelf. The librarian is too close to be able to cast a portal, so he would have to wait until the librarian is gone. His heart pounds against his chest, which is the only thing Kaecilius hears other than silence.

Seconds feel like minoutes until he hears footsteps walking away from his location. He lets out a sigh of relief as he casts a portal leading to his room. 

He will be back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn't in this chapter because it's character development for Kaecilius. Next update will be somewhere around this week :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts about this story?


End file.
